The Loud House Movie
The Loud House Movie is an upcoming 2018 film based on the Nickelodeon series and it's released by Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. and Paramount Pictures Corporation. It's a 90 minute movie. It will be in theaters on August 13, 2018 and Blu Ray 3D, Blu Ray, Digital HD and DVD on December 7, 2018. Summary Lincoln is going on to 6th grade to attend the perfect middle school while Lynn is in 8th grade. He meets up with Kathy Sue and Aspen Yesson, Luan's friends from 7th grade and 8th grade, his new friends, and Clyde, and Ronnie Anne, his old friends from 5th grade. But, when Lori gets so stressed out over drama between her and her boyfriend Bobby and the love triangle with Lincoln's BFF Clyde, a family road trip turns hectic, Luna Deciding to quit rock and roll, and Leni decides she wants to commit suicide after realizing how dumb she really is, Lincoln must try to help them while surviving his hectic life at the new middle school. Meanwhile, Luna, Luan, and Lynn have a makeover by Lola, who is a skilled and talented makeup artist. Plot Voice Cast *Grant Palmer as Lincoln Loud *Catherine Taber as Lori Loud *Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud *Nika Futterman as Luna Loud *Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn Loud and Lucy Loud *Grey DeLisle as Lola Loud, Lana Loud, and Lily Loud *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud *Tara Strong as Katherine Susan "Kathy Sue" Carnahan *Grace Rolek as Aspen Yesson *Caleel Harris as Clyde *Brad Garrett as Spider Killer Guy Soundtrack #"Ten of the Kind" by Jordan Pruitt #We're Not Perfect - Lincoln and his family #Two of a Kind - Lincoln and Lynn Loud #Ballad of Rock - Luna #She's Mine! - Clyde and Bobby #Ode to Bobby - Lori #It's Over - Lori and Bobby #Going on A Road Trip - Lincoln and his sisters #Makeover from Lola - Lola, Lynn, Luan and Luna #You Rock My World - Lincoln and his sisters #Why Am I So Dumb - Leni and Lincoln Credits # You Rock My World (reprise) - Lincoln and his sisters #Two of a kind (reprise) - Lincoln and Lynn loud #A long version of The Loud House's theme song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i6MpT7lLwls) Why Am I So Dumb Lyrics Leni: (sniffs) well this is it, I guess -Music starts- Leni: Why Am I So Dumb, I don't know Leni: we just don't know why Leni: maybe its for the better Leni: If I stayed dumb, I probably wont go to any good colleges Leni: I just want to be smart like Lisa Leni: I like Lincoln as a brother even if I never understand a word he says Lincoln: True Leni: I am gonna be home forever I don't wanna deal with any thing outside of it Leni: I wish I was smart, one, just one I want to be smart -Music ends- Leni: its for the better if I do something that prevents not living -Leni pulls out a gun while walking inside and runs up to her room and writes a good bye note- -After writing the note, she is about to pull the trigger, when Lincoln stops her- Lincoln: Leni, NO Leni: Huh, Lincoln? Lincoln: Leni don't commit suicide, I need a kind hearted sister like you, I like you as a sister Leni: what's the point? even if i stay alive im just going to stay stupid. Lincoln: that's not true! your not stupid. you just don't know much that's all! -music starts back up- Leni: that's the same as stupid Lincoln: not at all! leni: then what is it then? Lincoln: the exact OPPOSITE of dumb. look, you don't need to commit scuicide I can help you get smarter. maybe Lisa to when she isn't full mad scientist mode leni throws the gun towards the corner of her room leni: you promise? Lincoln: I promise. -Leni smiles and Lincoln smiles too- and they proceed to hug each other Leni: thank you Lincoln. Lincoln no prob Bob Leni: it's leni Lincoln: hm! same old leni! -music ends- Transcript * See The Loud House Movie/Transcript Trivia *Aspen and Kathy are movie-only characters. *The film is a musical! *We finally see the parents' faces. *This is the first time a nicktoon or nicktoon movie has a character trying to commit suicide, which is Leni. Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:Movies Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:2018 films Category:The Loud House Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:American films Category:Warner Bros. animated fims Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:American animated films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Paramount Pictures